


Friend to the Rescue

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Some News [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Elide is in trouble. Luckily she's got friends who have her back.





	Friend to the Rescue

Elide could hear her phone buzzing on the kitchen counter. Which it had been doing for almost 45mins straight.

But she couldn’t get to it.

She had woken up this morning feeling off so had taken a sick day and hadn’t gone into work. She’d fallen asleep on the couch while reading and was woken from her nap by a wave of pain that started at her abdomen but was now throbbing through her entire body. It was yet to subside. At 7 months pregnant, this wasn’t a good thing.

Elide was in so much pain she couldn’t move. She needed to get to her phone. She needed to call Lorcan. An ambulance. She needed help.

A strained groan escaped her. She was on her knees next to the couch. Elide thought maybe, just maybe she could crawl to the kitchen.

Elide made to move but it was too much. The pain… she was utterly helpless.

Elide started sobbing and muffled her scream in the couch as a new wave of pain coursed through her body but then realised that was a stupid thing to do. Maybe if someone heard her screaming they would come to her aid. Elide took a few deep breaths and was about to start shouting for help when there was a knock on the front door.

It her surprise Elide forgot about her shouting and her voice caught in her throat. The knock sounded again.

“Elide?” Rowan’s voice called. “Elide are you there?”

Elide could have fainted from relief. “Yes.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “Yes,” she tried to say louder but it only came out as a groan.

There was a jangle of keys outside the door “Elide I’m coming in.”

Elide was sobbing again, her hand fisted in the couch cushion just so she could manage some of the pain.

Within a few moments, that seemed like an eternity, Rowan was through the door. Elide heard the keys hit the floor and then Rowan’s hurried footsteps as he came to her.

“Elide?”

“I can’t… I can’t move,” Elide said in between pants. “It… it…” Elide let out a strangled scream. “It hurts so bad.”

Rowan was on his phone within moments.

“I’m calling Yrene,” he said.

Elide nodded and Rowan stayed by her side.

“Hello, Yrene,” Rowan said. Elide could hear the muffled pleasantries Yrene tried to pass on the other side of the phone. Rowan was quick to cut her off. “Listen. I’ve found Elide, she’s in a lot of pain. So much she can’t move.” A brief pause while Rowan got instructions. “Where does it hurt?”

“Stomach. Back.” Elide panted.

Yrene asked another question.

“Any blood?”

Elide hadn’t thought to check. She had been so focused on trying to manage the pain and getting to her phone With a shaking hand Elide pulled up the skirt of her dress. She couldn’t see any. She couldn’t feel any.

“No,” Rowan said. Yrene said a few other things the Rowan hung up with a quick, “thank you.”

Elide now bit into the couch cushion and it swallowed her pained groan.

“I’m taking you to the hospital,” Rowan said. “I’m going to have to pick you up.”

Elide just nodded and prepared herself the best she could. She failed to stifle the strangled sounds that came out of her as Rowan easily lifted her into his arms. He was gentle as he carried her out of the house and to his car in the driveway. He somehow managed to open the door while still holding Elide, then he helped her slide into the back seat. He was in the drivers seat within a handful of breaths and they were on their way.

Elide was crying from relief and pain. Heavy sobs were racking her body but she couldn’t help it.

“Yrene said the lack of blood was a good sign,” Rowan said glancing in the rear view mirror, deep concern etched on his face.

“How… how,” Elide breathed then cried out and arched her back as the pain hit her again.

“Lorcan couldn’t get a hold of you. I was closest.” Rowan explained. “Almost there Elide.”

It was a blessing she lived so close to the hospital. Elide clutched her stomach, still crying so hard. She couldn’t lose this baby. She loved it so much already.

She couldn’t lose it.

~~~~~

Lorcan came bursting through the doors of the emergency waiting area. He was panicked. He had tried to call Elide so many times his phone had died. And with the charger broken in the car, the last he heard was that Whitethorn had brought her to the emergency room. Then nothing as he watched his screen fade to black, stuck in traffic as he’d tried to get to Elide.

Lorcan glanced around the waiting room and couldn’t see Elide or Rowan. He was trying hard to quell his panic, but he couldn’t. He ran to the window of reception window.

“I’m looking for Elide. Elide Lochan,” Lorcan said to the receptionist.

“One moment please, sir,” she said and started to click through her computer. “She’s been moved to maternity.”

Lorcan nodded then went to move but stopped. He had no idea where maternity was.

“Take the elevator around the corner to your left up one level and follow the green line,” the receptionist was standing and pointing the way he should go.

“Thank you,” he said and took off towards the elevator.

Getting to the maternity ward seemed to take a lifetime. The elevator was too slow, the distance to the maternity ward from the elevator too far. But he found her.

Lorcan stood in the doorway looking at Elide. She was asleep on her side, the bed propped up slightly, with a hand resting on her stomach. That hand was hooked up to a drip and maybe a heart monitor. Hell, Lorcan had no idea. The room was full of beeping but Elise breathed deeply, looking so calm. It felt like Lorcan had been punched in the chest.

He didn’t even realise Rowan was in the room until he stood from the chair next to the bed. Lorcan just moved out of the doorway to let Rowan pass. But he didn’t go into the room. Not yet.

“What happened?” Lorcan said quietly, still keeping one eye on Elide.

“When I got there she was on the floor by the couch. Elide was in so much pain she couldn’t move.”

Lorcan swallowed against the tightness building in his throat.

“I called Yrene,” Rowan continued, “just to make sure I did the right things. She said get her to the hospital ASAP. I didn’t want to wait for an ambulance so I brought her here myself. They only kept us in emergency for a few minutes then brought her up here. I wasn’t allowed in the room but I heard something about early labour and they gave her something to stop it. They let me back in once she was asleep.”

“But is she ok? Is the baby ok?” Lorcan said. He couldn’t stop his voice from shaking.

“It looks that way,” Rowan said as he put a reassuring hand on Lorcan’s shoulder.

Lorcan embraced Rowan in a firm hug. Rowan was so shocked his arms were suspended in the air for a moment before he returned the embrace with a few pats on the back.

“Thank you,” Lorcan all but whispered as he let Rowan go. Rowan gave him another pat, this time on the shoulder.

“Anytime,” Rowan said. “I’ve got to get going. Aelin’s been calling me like crazy.”

Lorcan nodded, looking through the window at Elide. As he stood there he heard Rowan’s conversation to Aelin as he walked away.

“Hey. No, no calm down. She’s fine, the baby is fine…”

Elide was ok. The baby was ok. Lorcan took one more moment to compose himself before he went into the room. He lent down and smoothed back Elide’s hair and kissed her forehead. Then he took the seat Rowan had vacated and took Elide’s free hand in his. He kissed that too.

Elide stirred and opened her eyes. They immediately filled with tears.

“Lorcan,” she whispered and went to sit up.

“I’m here Elide. Lie down, it’s ok,” he pulled the chair closer so he could brush away the tears that fell onto Elide’s cheek.

Elide settled back down with shuddering breath. “I was so scared, Lorcan. I couldn’t move and my phone was on the bench and it hurt so much…”

Elide stopped when she let out a sob. Lorcan lent forward and gave her a soft kiss.

“They said it was preterm labour,” Elide continued, her hooked up hand rubbing her stomach. “They gave me something, a muscle relaxant, to stop the contractions. Luckily it worked. The doctors did an ultrasound too. They want to keep me in for a little bit. To make sure it doesn’t start up again.”

Lorcan kissed Elide’s hand as both their eyes filled with tears. But Lorcan gave a heavy sigh. They were truly fine.

“They told me. They told me what it is,” Elide was smiling now, looking down at her bump. “Do you want to know?”

Elide looked up at him through her lashes. After everything she’d been through today Lorcan didn’t know how she was smiling. But she was and she looked beautiful.

“I do,” Lorcan said as he put his own hand on Elide’s stomach. She rested hers atop his.

“It’s a boy,” Elide said looking directly at Lorcan now.

His face split into a grin. He hadn’t cared what the baby was, just as long as it was healthy. But now that he knew a new kind of excitement coursed through him.

He kissed Elide again, feeling his own tears roll down his cheeks. He was feeling such profound relief. Relief and joy.

“A boy.”


End file.
